In general, vacuum cleaners are home appliances using vacuum pressure produced by a motor equipped inside the main body of the cleaner to suck in air containing foreign materials such as dust and then filter out the foreign materials in the main body.
The motor produces sucking force from lowered internal pressure by discharging inside air out of the vacuum cleaner. The sucking force enables a sucking means to suck in foreign materials like dust on the floor to be cleaned with outside air and a dust collector to eliminate the foreign materials.
The motor is a machine to obtain turning force from electric energy and includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor is configured to electromagnetically interact with the stator and is rotated by a working force between a magnetic field and a current flowing in the coil.
The motor turns the rotor, which in turn turns a sucking fan to produce a sucking force, and these components may be arranged in a single module. However, the motor, components for fixing the motor, components of the sucking fan, etc., may interfere with one another's space, thereby increasing the entire volume of the cleaner.